


Remember.

by gaygaygaygaygay0 (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Amnesia, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gaygaygaygaygay0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Trost, Eren had amnesia. The Titan shifters are quite pleased with this. De-anon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember.

"So, you really don't remember anything?" the man dubbed as 'Bert' asked. Eren nodded his head weakly and eyed the room's other occupants. A blond girl who was introduced as "Annie" (she had only grunted, Eren wasn't sure if she could even talk), and a large, muscular man named Reiner. These three had taken it upon themselves to fill Eren in on his lost memories. 

According to what he had been told previously, Eren was a boy who grew up in the Shiganshina District, and lost his mother when it fell five years prior. He had apparently joined the military, and in a recent battle was discovered to be a Titan. When he awoke the first time, he apparently was slightly delirious but appeared to have all his memories. But, when he awoke in his cell three nights prior, they could've told him his name was "Ufuk Cocks" and he would've believed them.

In fact, Eren was taking quite a leap of faith and believing most of what people told him. Of course when they told him he was faking it, Eren knew they were lying. How does one go about forgetting just about everything? 

Lucky for him, the higher-ups (or at least that's what people called them), believed enough in his condition to put off his trial. Eren wasn't sure what crime he committed, but he was glad he had some time to think of a defense. Thinking back, it had been a particular duo who had brought him this news. A short blond boy with an unfortunate haircut and a black-haired girl in a red scarf. They were talking to him comfortably, as if they'd known him his whole life. When the blonde boy leaned in and congratulated him on his performance, Eren felt awkward. He coughed slightly then asked meekly, "I'm sorry? But who are you two?"

That's when the sick realization of _this is not pretend_ passed through their eyes and they silently excused themselves.

Thinking of these people was bringing him down, he wanted desperately to remember them. "No, I really don't remember anything... " He rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly feeling sheepish.

"Figured. You were always reckless." Ah. So she could talk.

Reiner walked over and sat on the edge of Eren's bed. The chains connecting his shackles clanked at this, drawing Reiner's attention. 

"We have information that the government can't tell you," He said, fingers now fiddling with the chains.

Eren perked up at this, _finally_ someone was going to give him more info than just a brief bio. Before he could shout "really?!" at the blond boy, a hand was on his back. Eren turned and met face-to-face with Bert.

"Let us tell you about our village. I mean- you did miss it so much. It'd only be fair to fill you in."


End file.
